vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of the Ashby Family
The Ashbys (as of 2011) The Ashbys have relocated to Long Beach due to the needs of the Warp Drive Project. Their house in Vista City was sold to Tony McKenzie to keep it in B-13. 'General Scott Steven Ashby (ret) --' Head of the Warp Drive Project. Former Astronaut and Lunar Module pilot on Apollo 18. Former B-13 agent. Steve has been hand picked to run The Warp Drive Project who's purpose is to understand and duplicate the technologies of the "Federation" shuttle from the Moon and act as cleaning house for work on the Galan Database. Steven has been given a second shot at youth. Amulet of Stoneskin. 'Jennifer Ashby --' Domestic goddess and gunbunny. Jen has deep trust and fear issues stemming from an abusive past. Therilan has been teasing her out, but so far Jen has not been willing to face the music. There is nothing wrong with her. Jen has been given a second shot at youth.Amulet of Stoneskin. 'Spalding Ashby --' Born 1986: A Young man with stars in his eyes. Special Opps and consummated that cat girl. Turning into a younger version of dad. In 2010 he dropping the military joined the Warp Drive Project on a formal basis. Special Opps does not have Starships. Amulet of Stoneskin, 'Mikki Ashby --' Born 1990: Totally bitten by the flying bug Mikki is attending College in LA. Mikki was going to be an FBI agent, She's buckling down in school and has rethought her career choice. She's thinking in terms of forensic medicine. She is in premed. at this point and doing excellently on her grades. Possess an Amulet of Stoneskin. The of Careful Study, Mother's Ring, and return labels to Helenanna. 'Betty Ashby --' Born 2000: Currently 12 year old Bat girl with the body and urges of a 18 year old. Since her encounter with Molly she has good hands separate from her wings, a pretty face (from a furry standpoint), and a sexy figure. She is being home schooled, but does get out once in a while. She still has the issue of cannot wear clothing, but has a magical collar that will produce clothing on her. More for the comfort of others as Betty still has not a shred of modesty. She came over the radar at The Trial for Peoplehood, and later in the The Shop trial and take down. Her testimony was instrumental in the Shop trial. She is always getting invitations to furry cons, and is willing to accept one occasionally. Fragile bones. Amulet of Stoneskin, Collar of Clothing. 'Aurthur Ashby --' Born 2005 Starting kindergarten. Trouble on two legs with Rusty as a willing accomplice. He still speaks fluent dog. He has had adventures that other people only dream about. The kid has played with Aliens on their home world and gone crazy on the Moon. Even if perfectly normal he is not like other children. Aurthur is the result of the rejuvenation of his parents whose libidos got ahead of consideration. 'Rusty the Dog --' "At last, someone that understands." Doggy genius, but doggy. While at least as smart as the average teen, Rusty has doggy priorities on what he does. Understands conversational English even if he cannot reply in kind. He even reads now. A super dog that got loose from The Shop and decided that the Ashbys' needed a dog. 'Matilda Henderson --' Retired B-13 agent. Think Gen as a grandmother. Drives a spotless powder blue 73 Maverick. Ms. Henderson is the Ashby's live in Nanny and grandmother surrogate. 'Therilan --' Friend of the family and a frequent visitor. Therilan supplies Betty (and Aurthur) With reading material. Jennifer or Matilda sorts it into age appropriate piles. She has been adopted as the unofficial aunt. Category:Groups Category:Characters